


You Put Your Arms Around Me and I'm Home

by jellybop



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Kinda, Klance Week 2017: Welcome Home, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, Sleepy Cuddles, Tenderness, Texting, but yes it is vvv tender, didnt know that was a tag, huh, i dont really have a lot of tags for this one oops, just as kind of a set up??? kinda????, just let him sleep, keith is tired, lance goes to college on the opposite side of the country while keith stays in their home town
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-27
Updated: 2017-05-27
Packaged: 2018-11-05 08:46:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11009988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jellybop/pseuds/jellybop
Summary: It's too early for this shit. Just because Matt has a present for Keith doesn't mean he should have to be dragged to the airport at four in the morning to pick the guy up.Keith's probably wrong and Lance spooks him.





	You Put Your Arms Around Me and I'm Home

**Author's Note:**

> uhyadfiughdia ok before i begin  
> i actually started crying yesterday because of all the nice comments that were left on my last fic???  
> like, gosh, i was so happy, thank you so much for all the nice things!!  
> but, that aside, the title is from 'arms' by Christina Perri  
> I hope you enjoy!

**gremlin:** keith u better be ready we have to get my brother from the airport.

 **now that’s what i call edge:** I hope you know that I’m groaning very loudly right now. It’s too early for this, Pidge.

 **gremlin:** it’s going to be fuuuuuun don’t worry keith.

 **now that’s what i call edge:** How is going to get Matt from a red-eye flight at four in the morning fun? I don’t see your logic.

 **gremlin:** keith shut your face, we’re outside hurry up.

Keith groans, for probably the tenth time since he’d woken up. He’d actually gone to bed at midnight, which is a pretty decent time for him, so waking up at three to get to the airport is not Keith’s favorite activity in the world. He yawns, pulls on the first set of clothes he finds in his drawers, a pair of sweats and a random t-shirt, grabs one of his smaller blankets from his bed and, after wrapping it around his shoulders, makes his way out to where Pidge is waiting with Shiro, “I still don’t understand why I had to come along to.” Keith mutters as he climbs in the back. 

Pidge and her fucking ability to charm everyone into letting her sit shotgun. Ridiculous. She twists in her seat to look at Keith, a grin on her face, “You had to come because Matt wanted to see you. Says he has a surprise for you. I told you this already, Keith.”

“And I’m guessing that you two know what the surprise is?”

“Sure do, isn’t that right Shiro?”

Shiro seems just as tired as Keith, but he’s better at being in a good mood even though he’s only running on a few hours of sleep, “Trust me, Keith,” He says, looks at the tired lump in the back seat, “This is a good surprise, you’re really going to like it.”

“Can we stop by Starbucks? I think the grouch could use some coffee in his system.” Pidge says, interrupting Keith as he starts to reply to Shiro.

Keith agrees vehemently, too tired to yell at Pidge for calling him a grouch, and Shiro finds it difficult to disagree with them, so fifteen minutes later, they’re thirty minutes away from the airport with venti coffees in hand. Keith is scrolling through his messages, particularly the conversation he had with Lance before Keith had gone to sleep last night.

 **ocean man:** baaabe

 **ocean man:** love of my life

 **ocean man:** keeeeith

 **ocean man:** i miss u please actually fly into my bed im in need of cuddles

 **now that’s what i call edge:** I wish I could, Lance.

 **now that’s what i call edge:** But, college.

 **ocean man:** uggghghghghg i wanna see u again im dying

 **ocean man:** ur gonna have to plan my funeral sorry keith

 **now that’s what i call edge:** You’re so dramatic.

 **ocean man:** you just made me gasp how dare

 **ocean man:** but anY w aYs

 **ocean man:** even tho u cant fly to my house

 **ocean man:** guess whos coming home soooooooon

 **now that’s what i call edge:** Wait, really??????

 **ocean man:** yeeeep 

**ocean man:** not until this summer tho but im coming back to visit hunk and the fammm

 **ocean man:** and of course ur on this list too i cant come home and not see my fave

 **now that’s what i call edge:** Holy shit, yes.

 **ocean man:** i have to go now tho sorry

 **ocean man:** my roommate is yelling at me to go to sleep rip me

 **now that’s what i call edge:** Get some sleep, talk to you in the morning.

 **ocean man:** i looooove uuuu  <3333

 **now that’s what i call edge:** I love you too, Lance.

Keith smiles as he reaches the last message, a bunch of heart emojis and turns off his phone, looking up to see Pidge looking back at him again, grinning from ear to ear, “You talking to lover boy?”

“No, Pidge. He’s asleep right now.” Keith pauses, then adds quietly, “But, yeah, I was looking through our conversation.”

“You two are so gross, I can’t believe this. We’re almost at the airport, by the way.”

* * *

By the time they get into the airport and head to the right baggage claim, Keith’s teeth are chattering, because it’s cold as fuck. Matt’s flight had just landed a few minutes ago and Pidge was up on her feet, pacing back and forth. Keith and Shiro both sitting near her, Shiro letting Keith doze off on his shoulder.

Well, maybe doze off is an understatement, because Shiro swears he just heard Keith snore a bit. Pidge snorts when she sees Keith asleep, but before she can comment, a blur rushes at her and picks her up, twirling her around, “It’s my favorite sister! I’ve missed you, you little gremlin.”

“Matt!” Pidge all but yells, throwing her arms around her brother’s neck when he sets her back down, “You brought the goods, right?”

“No, I just forgot the peanut butter cookies Mom makes at home.” He deadpans and pulls a bag of cookies out and tosses it to Pidge, “Also Lance is grabbing our bags, he’ll be here in a minute.”

“You forget about someone?” Shiro says quietly, trying to let Keith sleep, “I hope I’m not becoming chopped liver now, I’m too young for that.”

Matt scoffs, turning to Shiro and giving him a side hug, “Of course not. I would never let you be forgotten.”

“Ok, so, let’s address some things before Lance gets here with our bags,” Matt says, rubbing his hands together, “Are we letting Keith stay asleep?”

“Probably for the best, to be honest, He’s already been woken up once, so there’s two ways it could go if we tried to wake him up again,” Pidge says, “He could either be stubborn and go right back to sleep, or he could get super angry and I really don’t want to feel his wrath. I’m too young to die. Let Lance take care of him.”

“Let Lance do what now?” Lance had walked up behind Pidge as she was speaking, causing her to jump when he joined the conversation.

“Jesus, Lance, a warning next time?”

“I would say sorry, but I’d be lying Pidge.”

“We’re talking about what to do with Keith, Lance, who is currently drooling on my shoulder, help.” Shiro says, nudging Keith’s head a bit with his shoulder.

Keith mutters something under his breath at being disturbed, readjusts his position and doesn’t say anything else. Lance’s heart just about melts, “Aw, poor baby. I agree with you for once, Pidge, let me handle this.”

Shaking Keith’s shoulder does absolutely nothing to wake him up, neither does blowing into his ear, nor whispering things to him, rubbing his back gently, so Lance says screw it, “Alright, Shiro, put your super buff muscles to use and help get Keith on my back? He’s not going to wake up from any of the nice things I do to wake him up, let’s just let him sleep.”

Keith surprisingly isn’t that heavy, so once he’s on Lance’s back, his blanket draped over him and held in place between Lance’s back and his chest, and Lance is back upright, he’s pretty easy to carry. He didn’t even really wake up, despite being moved around a good bit. Shiro ends up taking Lance and Matt’s luggage for them and they head back out towards his car.

It’s still cold as hell. Lance shivers slightly, grateful that Keith’s on his back and he can steal some of his crazy warmth. Seriously, dude’s like a space heater when he’s asleep. It’s the best thing ever. He shifts the sleeping lump up on his back to make sure that he doesn’t slip, whispering little things to Keith as he walks.

The car is cold as hell too. Not as cold as outside, but it sure as hell didn’t stay warm for them while they were in the airport. Pidge, unfortunately, is unable to charm Shiro into letting her have shotgun again, so she’s stuck in the third row seats while Matt claims the front seat and Lance settles himself and Keith in the second row.

“He is so not waking up until noon tomorrow,” Lance says, rubbing Keith’s back and cuddling up to his side, fitting Keith’s head in the space between his neck and shoulder, “Poor Keith, you guys are too mean, let him rest.”

“Look, you can’t lie and tell me you aren’t excited as hell to see him, Lance.” Pidge says, draping herself over the back of the second row seat.

That’s fair.

* * *

The first thing Keith thinks when he wakes up is when he got back into his bed. The second thing is that his bed is abnormally warm for an average day. It doesn’t seem threatening, though, so Keith lets himself sit up slowly. He’s not in a hurry.

He yawns, scratches at the back of his head and then looks down. Then shrieks and falls flat on the floor, because _what?!_ Didn’t Lance say just last night that he wasn’t going to be able to fly out until summer? How the hell did he get here anyways? _What the fuck?_

Lance jolts bolt upright at Keith’s shriek, and looks around in a panic, “What?! Keith, what happened? Where’d you go?”

He peers over the side of the bed, “Are you ok, babe?”

“No? What are you doing here?” Keith doesn’t make any moves to get up, still in shock.

“Are you implying that you _don’t_ want to see your boyfriend?” Lance asks, “Because he really wanted to see you, you know. He carried you on his back last night from the airport because you wouldn’t wake up.”

“What? No, of course I want you here, I love and missed you a lot, I’m just shocked to see you in my bed? Like any other reasonable person would be.” Keith groans, rolls on his side, “But also please stop talking about yourself in third person.”

“Aw, did I scare you?”

“Shut the fuck up, Lance.”

“Do you want me to keep you company on the floor?”

Keith grumbles a bit and nods, looking up at Lance. Or, at least he attempts to, his hair ends up in his eyes and it doesn’t really work out very well. Lance, the bastard, laughs and climbs off the bed and lays down next to him, pulling him into a bear hug. 

“You’re actually here.” Keith murmurs, pushing his face into Lance’s neck. 

“Yep.”

“Why?”

“We’re on holiday, and we haven’t seen each other for a while, I missed home, college is getting way too stressful, and I’ve been saving up money, so here I am.”

Keith doesn’t reply, lets himself just enjoy the presence of Lance, because he’s _here_ and warm and Keith feels this overwhelm sense of comfort, he’s just immensely _happy_ , and he can’t really describe it any better than that.

“I missed you.”

A hand comes up and runs through Keith’s hair, and he can feel it when Lance sighs deeply, “Me too.”

“How long are you here?”

“A month.”

“I’m glad you’re back. Welcome home.”

“Keith, you’re so cute, you’re gonna send me to an early grave.”

“Oh, shut your face, dork.”

“How ‘bout you do it for me? I still need my good morning kiss. We have a lot of kisses to catch up on.”

Keith rolls his eyes but kisses Lance anyways, a soft and chaste press of lips, though it still sends him reeling, dizzy in the head.

He pulls away because he’s smiling too hard to kiss Lance properly, and he settles for snuggling closer to him, “Love you.”

“I love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> ffff f i really like this one but i dont really think it fits the prompt that well ri p,,  
> also the ending is trash sor ry i attempted  
> deadass i got so distracted during this someone kick my ass at tell me to stay focused  
> Edit: I forgot that i changed some lines but forgot to change others that made the lines i changed work better, so that is now fixed,,  
> what do you guys think? would you tell me? please? im always thirsty for feedback


End file.
